Guerra de voces
by kyo7
Summary: Todos saben que no hay nadie mas orgullosos que Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo y aceptan cualquier reto ¿Qué pasara cuando Nabiki los rete a cantar? ¿aceptaran sus sentimientos?¿se animaran? mi frimer fic por fa lean  reeditado con los links correctos
1. El plan de Nabiki

Guerra de voces

Era una tarde como cualquiera en el dojo Tendo, nos enfocamos especialmente en una chica de cabello corto castaño que mientras come unas galletas, hace unas cuentas en su calculadora,

y

-_mmm... la boda fallida dejo el dojo destrozado y tuve que poner de mi dinero para arreglarlo, debo de buscar una manera de recuperar esas ganancias" _y entonces se le ocurrió una genial idea:

–jaja ya se que hare y con ese evento ganare el doble de lo que perdí- decía esto mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, y dicho esto bajo a buscar a la parejita mas famosa de todo Nerima.

Y asi Nabiki llegaba al salon de tomar te, donde se encontraban akane leyendo un libro y ranma viendo la televisión.

-Hola chicos- menciono la castaña

–hola- respondieron

-Oigan vengo a proponerles un trato- Akane y Ranma se voltearon a ver y después volvieron a sus actividades

– lo siento onee-chan, no dejare que me extorsiones de nuevo-dijo akane

– si ya tengo suficiente con que vendas mis fotos a Kuno- contesto Ranma,

Nabiki contuvo la risa -vamos chicos la boda fallida dejo muchos daños y hay que recuperar ese dinero-

Akane menciono sarcástica –jaja eso no hubiera pasado si el baka de Ranma no hubiera invitado a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi-

-OE yo no tuve la culpa, además también Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse tuvieron que ver- dijo en su defensa y así comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas, a Nabiki se le agoto la paciencia y con una gotita en la cabeza les dijo:

-oigan dejen de pelear y préstenme atención- y poniendo una sonrisa malévola en su cara menciono: - ¿oh es que son unos cobardes y le temen a un reto?-

Nabiki sabia que el orgullo de los dos artistas marciales había sido tocado y que no se negarían, el chico de la trenza se levanto y con el ego hasta los cielos menciono:

– Jaja Ranma Saotome jamás a perdido un reto y esta vez no será la diferencia- Nabiki asintió volteo a ver a Akane:

-y tu hermanita ¿te acobardas?- Akane sintió su orgullo herido, se levanto igual que Ranma y respondió:

-Claro que no yo soy una Tendo y siempre aceptamos los retos-

Entonces Nabiki menciono - muy bien ustedes tendrán un competencia y ganara el mejor, será dentro de una semana y cobraremos las entradas y así ganaremos dinero-

-Jaja mi competencia será Akane? jajá esto será muy fácil- y comenzó a reírse como idiota hasta que una mazo lo estrello en el piso

-Eres una baka te demostrare de lo que soy capaz y te ganare Saotome- contesto Akane guardando su mazo,

-Eso quisieras kawaikunee- respondió el ojiazul sobándose la cabeza –¿pero entonces tendré que pelear contra ella?- le pregunto a Nabiki, ella solo sonrío y dijo:

Esto no será una competencia de artes marciales- y ante la mirada atónita de los dos chicos dijo:

-Será una competencia de karaoke!-

-¿DE KARAOKE?- preguntaron los dos a la vez , Akane se sorprendió pero después sonrío ya además ya había cantado varias veces así que podría ganar mientras que Ranma no cabía en el asombro como iba a cantar enfrente de todos?

-pero podré hacerlo como chica?- pregunto Ranma con un poco de esperanza

-No tendrás que ser como hombre- entonces a Nabiki otra idea se le formo: -Ah y la canción será inventada por ustedes mismos- agrego

-¿INVENTADA POR NOSOTROS?- volvieron a gritar la peliazul y el chico de la trenza, ahora Akane si no cabía en su impresión,

"_rayos cantar frente a un publico es una cosa, pero ¿COMPONER? Eso jamás lo había ni imaginado y ahora, ¿Qué hare? No puedo permitir que ranma me gane eso jamas" _y mientras pensaba esto Akane se sentó decidida.

mientras que Ranma no cabia de la impresión "_shimmata y ahora ok puedo cantar como hombre pero ¿ESCRIBIR UNA CANCION? ¡como rayos le voy a hacer pero no me rendiré ni perderé contra Akane eso jamas" _y dicho esto comenzó a reírse de los puros nervios,

y después de unos momentos para que akane se calmara y ranma se tragara una mosca dijeron al mismo tiempo

–ESTA BIEN ACEPTO-

Nabiki que había observado sus actitudes sonrío "_jaja los tengo"- -_muy bien me alegra que acepten, entonces tendrán toda esta semana para escribir su canción y el viernes los dos tendrán unas horas en un estudio de música que le pediré a Kuno-baby para realizar la música de su canción- hizo una pausa y prosiguió :

–y la competencia será el sábado, cada uno cantara su canción y el que tenga mas votos del publico ganara- iba a seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida por el ojiazul:

– Ja ja es mas que obvio que yo ganare- dijo con su ego inflado hasta el cielo, Akane se molesto y contesto

–es lo que tu crees- y asi sus auras de pelea se elevaron 3 metros, a Nabiki le salio otra gota en la cabeza y con una sonrisa malévola agrego:

-Ah y no les he dicho la mejor parte- esto atrajo la atención de la parejita y sentadose la voltearon a ver,

-Ranma tu tendrás que mencionar a Akane en tu canción y Akane tu mencionaras a Ranma- termino ahora si satisfecha del gran negocio que iba a comenzar,

-TENGO QUE MECIONAR A ESTA KAWAIKUNEE?- pregunto Ranma mas rojo que su camisa

-YO TENGO QUE MENCIONAR A ESTE BAKA?- pregunto akane furiosamente sonrojada, otra vez se sentía calor en el dojo Tendo pero esta vez no era por auras de batalla si no por dos jovencitos que estaban completamente rojos y echando humo por las orejas

-oigan relájense- comento Nabiki al verlos -solo tienen que mencionar su nombre o uno de los apodos que se gritan eso es todo, no les pido que declárense sus sentimientos- y mirándolos picaronamente:

– pero si quieren no hay ningún problema- la cabeza de Ranma parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y Akane no dejaba de sudar frío

-muy bien yo me retiro para que comiencen a escribir a si no cumplen esa regla serán descalificados les advierto, dicho esto me retiro oh se acobardan?-

el ojiazul como pudo intento recuperar su color de piel y con dificultad menciono

–yo jamas me acobardo- akane también se calmo y dijo

– yo tampoco me rendiré- Nabiki asintió "_espero que con esto por fin se declaren y si no es asi al menos ganaremos muchos dinero" _y pensando esto se retiro de ahí dejando a dos prometidos muy sonrojados

, continuaron asi unos minutos rojos y nerviosos

"_rayos y ahora que' no me puedo acobardar pero, ¿Cómo puedo mencionar a ranma en mi canción_?" pensaba Akane mientras que Ranma

" _ah kuso como puedo escribir una canción y sobretodo, como voy a mencionar a Akane? Mejor empiezo de una vez" _y dicho esto dijo:

- oe Akane vo.. voy a sa salir di dile.. a Ka sumi que vu. vuelvo a la hora de de la ce cena – dijo Ranma mientra se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, Akane volvió de su trance y respondió

– ah es esta bien- dicho esto ranma salio de la casa con cuaderno y lápiz en mano mientras que Akane entro en al dojo con lo mismo en mano los dos listos a empezar a escribir .

Y asi cada uno se fue a empezar su canción

15 minutos después no centramos en una árbol en el parque de Nerima en el cual un guapo artista marcial se arrancaba el cabello mientra repetía:

-¿Qué escribo? 'que escribo? Shimata ¿Qué escribo?

-YA CALLESEE!- le gritaron unos niños lanzándole una pelota

-itte niños violentos se parecen a Akane- dicho esto, ocurrio un evento asombroso, grandioso que no repetiría en mucho tiempo…

¡el cerebro de ranma comenzó a trabajar!

-eso es puedo mencionar "kawaikunee" que es la frase que mas le digo, asi Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi no creerán que la canción es para ellas- y en eso recordó las palabras de Nabiki

"

_Flashback"_

_(solo tienen que mencionar su nombre o uno de los apodos que se gritan eso es todo, no les pido que declárense sus sentimientos_

_pero si quieren no hay ningún problema._

"_fin flashbacks)_

-debería de decirle lo que siento por ella?- se pregunto el ojiazul sonrojándose

"_bueno desde que sentí que estaba muerta en el monte fénix, he sentido la necesidad de decirle lo que siento por ella pero y si me rechaza?"_ pensando esto sacudió su cabeza y con decisión dijo:

-no Ranma Saotome no es un cobarde esto es un reto y no perdere le diré lo que siento por ella-

-no y si se burla de mi?- se pregunto

-¿pero y si también me ama?- se volvió a preguntar ilusionado

-¿pero y si no?- se pregunto ahora con miedo

-ahhhhh esa mujer me esta volviendo loco- y comenzó a jalarse el pelo, un poco mas tranquilo continuo

-bien le diré que es una kawaikunee , y que tomo esto como un reto- dijo comenzando a escribir en el cuaderno con su no tan bonita caligrafia

-bueno esta bien ya basta de ser un cobarde le dire la verdad que eh ocultado bajo mis insultos,

-le tendré que decir que estoy enamorado de ella- agrego sonrojado

-pero que no se lo repetiré- y asi continuo escribiendo una que otra frase

-bien ya llevo la mitad de la canción, y se llamara. …..

Y ahora nos ubicamos en el Dojo Tendo donde una peliazul se encuentra en la misma situación que su prometido:

-Rayos como pude aceptar este reto ¿escribir una canción? Y mencionar a Ranma- menciono sonrojándose

-bueno le puedo decir Baka no ocupo decir su nombre, aunque podría aprovechar esta situación- y comenzó a recordar a Nabiki

_Flashback"_

_(solo tienen que mencionar su nombre o uno de los apodos que se gritan eso es todo, no les pido que declárense sus sentimientos_

_pero si quieren no hay ningún problema._

"_fin flashbacks"_

-y si le digo que lo amo?- se pregunto la peliazul poniendo cara de ilusión

"_ja y que su ego se infle mas no, aunque ya no puedo seguirlo escondiendo, además yo recuerdo que el dijo que me amaba cuando me creyó muerta, aunque después lo negó y si no me corresponde romperé el compromiso"_ pensando esto su semblante cambio pero volvió a recuperar su sonrisa

-esta bien le diré lo que siento por el ya es tiempo-

-bien puedo mencionar que si a veces lo golpeo sin razón, pero creo que es nuestra manera de domostrar afecto- decía mientras comenzaba a escribir

-también puedo decir que quisiera tener una cita con el pero se que llegaran a interrumpirnos, aunque no me importa si sigo con el-

,- también le tengo que decir pues que ya se encuentra en mi corazon-

Y asi siguió escribiendo una rato mas

-bueno ya llevo una ventaja y la canción se llamara…..

CONTINUARA…..

AQUÍ ABAJO JEJEJJEJE

Después de una par de horas Ranma regreso con cara de triunfo su cerebro nunca había trabajado tanto, era una gran logro para el mientras el entraba a la casa akane salía del dojo, asi que se encontraron y los dos recordando lo que estaban escribiendo en sus canciones se sonrojaron, pero evitaron perder el contacto visual que tenían, siguieron asi un rato hasta que llego Kasumi:

-chicos la cena esta lista- menciono la mayor de las Tendo con su sonrisa de siempre, los prometidos reaccionaron y solo asintieron dirigiéndose atrás de la castaña.

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa Soun, Gemma, Nokoda. Hapossai, Kasumi, Nabiki y por supuesto Ranma y Akane los cuales se sentaron en su lugar se siempre, pero mas nerviosos que de costumbre además de que a cada pequeño roce que daban sus manos, se sonrojaban, la familia se dio cuenta y Nabiki decidió dejarlos en evidencia:

-¿Qué les pasa chicos nerviosos por el reto?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia, toda la familia los volteo a ver:

-que reto tienen?-pregunto Soun

La parejita solo se sonrojo y ranma tartamudeando intentaba explicar pero no podía

-papa el sábado habrá un competencia de karaoke de Ranma y de Akane- respondió Nabiki

-que bonito- menciono Kasumi feliz como siempre

-Eso es hijo muestra lo varonil que es tu voz- menciono Nokoda

-jaja vamos Ranma demuestra que eres un Saotome y que no perderás- comento Gemma

-jaja es lo que usted cree Saotome mi hija tiene una hermosa voz y le ganara- se defendió Soun

-claro que no Tendo, Ranma ganara-

-no Akane ganara-

-Ranma-

-Akane-

Y asi comenzaron a pelear Soun se puso una armadura de samurai y Gemma copnvertido en panda sacaba un palo de bambu y se colocaba una banda en la cabeza, Nabiki vio una gran oportunidad para ganar dinero

-Papa, tío Gemma- dijo la castaña para que le prestaran atención

-apuesten si están tan seguros-

-claro yo confio en mi hija- respondió Soun

-emm hehe apostar dinero- respondió Gemma en un cartel –muy bien Ranma mas te vale ganar-

-muy bien 10 000 yens a cada uno entréguenme el dinero a mi y yo se los daré al ganador el sábado-contesto la mediana de las Tendo recibiendo el dinero

-akane-Chan yo te apoyare a ti y te hare una bonita pancarta- dijo el anciano rabo verde

-ejem gracias maestro- contesto la peliazul con una gotita en la cabeza

-yo apoyare a los dos será divertido-dijo Kasumi y asi todos tenia a su favorito continuaron comiendo y después todos de durmieron

Los siguientes días transcurrieron normales la misma rutina de los prometidos, las típicas peleas entre los dos, los golpes a Kuno, las peleas contra Ryoga y Mousse, peleas de shampoo y Ukyo, huir de la loca de Kodachi, momentos tranquilos de los dos hasta que Ranma decía algo tonto y lo mandaba a volar etc. la misma rutina solo que con una pequeña diferencia, a todos lados donde iban, Ranma y Akane llevaban el cuaderno donde tenían su canción y de vez en cuando escribían algo.

Tanto Ranma como Akane sentían curiosidad de lo que el otro escribía pero después de la cena del lunes, la parejita realizo un pequeño trato

"flashback"

Todos habían terminado de cenar y los dos prometidos se dirigían a sus habitaciones

-oe akane- dijo el chico

-¿Qué sucede ranma?- respondió

-mm ah mm como me mencionaras en tu can.. canción?-pregunto sonrojado, akane se sonjoro y contesto

-todavia no lo sé, porque, te importa lo que yo diga de ti?-pregunto ilusionada

-heh por que debería de importarme lo que diga una marimacho, pechos planos como tu de mi- "_claro que me importa_" pensó

-"_ah que insensible es"__**-**_pues estamos igual a mi tampoco me importa lo que diga un baka como tu de mi- respondió

-bien entonces no te diré mi nada de mi canción hasta el día de la competencia y no podrás husmear en mi cuaderno- dijo el ojiazul

- estoy de acuerdo pero tu tampoco podrás husmear en el mío- dijo ella y antes de que ranma saliera con su discurso de "quien husmearía en bla bla bla " estiro su mano hacia el ojiazul y dijo

-¿es un trato?- el chico estiro su mano y apretó la de la chica

-es un trato- contesto, y por momento permanecieron así tomados e

la mano y viéndose fijamente parecía que ninguno de los dos quería separarse en ese momento cuando se escucharon ruidos de que alguien subía a si que se sonrojados se soltaron

-oyasumi ranma- dijo la chica entrando a su habitación

-oyasumi akane- respondió y se su a dormir con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"fin flash back"

Sus compañeros de salón, las prometidas y los pretendientes ya sabían de la competencia y había comprado ya entradas para el gran evento (cortesía de Nabiki) apoyando cada quien a su favorito.

El viernes ya había llegado, en cuanto salieron de la escuela la parejita se había dirigido a su casa, ya que ese día irian con Nabiki a hacer la pista para su canción. Llegaron y Akane se dirigió a su cuarto mientras que Ranma se fue al suyo ya que debían darles los últimos detalles a la letra, no sin antes haber visto a toda su familia muy activa:

Gemma y Soun parecía que cosían una faldas, el maestro hacia un cartel rodeado de sostenes mientras que Nokoda y Kasumi preparaban comida para el siguiente día

- Bueno ya tengo casi toda la letra – menciono la peliazul en su cuarto- solo debo de agregar aquí una frase mmm que puedo decir, -ya se puedo mencionar lo que significa su nombre (Ranma significa caballo salvaje) y también que… y asi continuo escribiendo una cuantas cosas.

mientras que en el cuarto de enfrente vemos a un chico con trenza con una gran sonrisa como si hubiera ganado una gran pelea

-Ok lo único que me falta es decirle que mmm aunque ella no se de cuenta pero… qu que estoy ena enamorado d de e ella – si ya es hora de decirlo-

y asi continuo escrbiendo, cuando acabo se dirigió al baño, cuando iba a entrar vio a su prometida salir con una pequeña toalla y el cabello mojado

-ah Ranma apúrate ya tenemos que irnos al estudio- menciono Akane

con inocencia sin darse cuenta del sonrojó de Ranma

-ah s. si y ya vo voy- titubeo Ranma asi que antes de que explotara se metió al baño Akane no noto esto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Media hora después se puede ver corriendo a una pareja como acostumbran por las mañanas ella por la acera y el por encima de la reja

-vamos Ranma por tu culpa llegaremos tarde-

-ya no te quejes y sigue corriendo- se defendió Ranma giraron en una esquina y

PLAF una bicicleta se estampo en la cara de Ranma

-Nihao aireen- menciono la amazona saltando encima de ojiazul

-Shampoo suéltame tengo que ir a un lugar – menciono ranma intentando zafarse de la amazona

-Ranma me voy no quiero llegar tarde-dijo Akane muerta de los celos se iba a ir cuando también la abrazaron efusivamente

-Shampoo mi amor cásate conmigo- menciono el chico pato abrazando a Akane,

-Mousse yo no soy shampoo- dijo akane intentando zafarse de el

-ponte las gafas pato ciego-dijo ranma dandole un golpe en la cabeza aun con shampoo colgando de su cuello con indiferencia intentando ocultar sus celos

-Saotome me las pagaras- menciono Mousse poniéndose la gafas y asi comenzó otra típica pelea, Akane no quería llegar tarde asi que dejo a su prometido a merced de los dos amazonas.

Siguió su camino cuando finalmente llego al estudio

-muy bien entonces ya la tienes , muy bien también te la llevas- mencionaba Nabiki al encargado del estudio

-vaya hermanita llegas tarde y tu prometido?-pregunto Nabiki cuando vio entrar a su hermana

-se quedo jugando con Shampoo, muy bien iniciemos esta es la letra de mi canción – menciono Akane entregando su canción algo nerviosa a Nabiki, ella la comenzó a leer y su cara de asombro no tuvo que esperar

-wow hermanita esta letra es un poco, directa no te parece?- le comento la castaña

-no importa ya la escribí ya no puedo hacer nada -menciono Akane sonrojándose

"_wow si Ranma lo supiera"_ pensó la castaña y comenzaron a trabajar.

Un par de horas después se le ve caminar a un chico con ropas chinas sucio y sosteniendose de un baston y con un cuaderno gastado y roto _"rayos por que me dejo ahí Akane" _ pensó el ojiazul y es que después, de que su prometida lo dejo ahí Ranma comenzó a luchar contra Mousee teniendo encima aun a Shampoo, y en un momento de descuido el cuaderno que traía escondido en su camisa se cayo, y la amazona lo vio y asi comenzó otra pelea por el cuaderno, obvio el ojiazul gano pero quedo en mal estado, iba a tocar la puerta del estudio cuanto esta se abrió y golpeo en la cara a Ranma

-Te veo en la casa Nabiki – menciono la peliazul saliendo del estudio

-Ranma estas bien?- pregunto viendo que su prometido se sobaba la cara

-kawaikunee tonta fíjate-le grito mientras entraba al estudio

-baka- menciono la chica de mirada chocolate y después se fue a su casa _"ya tengo que ir a ensayar mi pista"_ y asi siguió su camino con el cuaderno y un disco en mano

-Vaya cuñadito te ves terrible-menciono Nabiki cuando entraba Ranma

-no molestes Nabiki y comencemos, esta es mi letra- dijo el ojiazul entregando el cuaderno todo feo a Nabiki, ella comenzó a leer y se tuvo que aguantar la risa

-sabes que con esto te puede amar o te puede mandar a volar hasta china mi hermanita verdad Ranma- le comento Nabiki después de leer la extraña letra de su cuñado

-pues si pero es mi forma de hablar a si que ni modo- contesto Ranma totalmente rojo y asi también comenzaron a hacer su pista.

Después de unas horas ya había anochecido, Ranma y Nabiki regresaron al Dojo, Nabiki se fue a su cuarto y Ranma también ya que tenia que ensayar la canción paso por el cuarto de su prometida y sin aguantar la curiosidad pego su oido a la puerta para escuchar

_**...Konya dake ii wa (...Ashita made ii wa)**_

Era lo que cantaba Akane, Ranma se fue corriendo a su cuarto antes de que alguien lo descubriera

-bah a quien le querías decir eso y si, era para Ryoga?- se preguntaba Ranma

- y si solo dice mi nombre para humillarme?- se volvió a preguntar, de repente una inseguridad lo invadió pero pronto se recupero

-si me rechaza ni modo tengo que decírselo- se dijo asi mismo y comenzó a ensayar con una grabadora que le presto la castaña claro, no gratis.

Continuara…


	2. Todos a cantar

Ranma ½ es propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro

Bien el sábado por fin había llegado, todos en el dojo Tendo ya estaban despiertos, excepto una chica de cabello azulado y un chico con trenza quienes, habían pasado casi toda la noche ensayando asi que durmieron hasta mas tarde.

Mas o menos a las 12 del día todos estaban ocupados, Nabiki viendo que no faltara nada en el dojo, Kasumi y Nokoda hacían los bocadillos, Hapossai terminaba su linda pancarta hecha con sostenes y

las dos cabezas de la familia, los mas maduros, y los mejores amigos, si Soun y Gemma estaban vestidos con un uniformes de porristas que en la espalda y el pecho decía en nombre de sus hijos el de Soun decía Akane y el de Gemma, Ranma, además de traer puestos unas pelucas rubia y azul los cuales gritaban y ensayaba porras para sus hijos

-oiga Saotome no cree que su falda esta muy corta?-le pregunto Soun a su amigo

-para nada asi muestro mis hermosas piernas- respondió el señor panda

-que dijiste querido?- le pregunto Nokoda desenfundando su katana

-que mejor seré un panda porrista- respondió Gemma convertido en panda pero con la misma ropa con un cartel.

Ya era tarde, la gente ya esta llegando al dojo pagando cover, obvio esa era la idea.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi ya habían llegado para apoyar a Ranma, mientras que Kuno Ryoga y Mousse (q prefirió apoyar a Akane) apoyaban a la peliazul, también había llegado Yuca y Sayiru amigas de Akane, Hiroshi y Daisuke amigos de Ranma hasta Gosunkuqui fue, ya todos listo para la función.

Tras bambalinas se encontraban Ranma y Akane nerviosos de lo que iban a hacer.

Ranma llevaba una camisa color azul grisáceo que combinaba con sus ojos que tenia un dragón como adorno arremangada a los codos como siempre la lleva, usaba su pantalón negro y sus zapatillas, se veía realmente guapo mientras que akane llevaba una gabardina negra que no dejaba ver su vestuario

-Rayos akane se que eres poco femenina pero te hubieras puesto algo mejor- le comento el ojiazul a su prometida.

-baka a ti no te importa-le respondió elle _"rayos este vestido esta realmente corto como deje que Kasumi me convenciera de ponérmelo"_

- Muy bien es momento de la competencia, Ranma tu vas primero-le dijo la castaña, después salio al escenario que tenia un gran telón, todo el dojo estaba cubierto de luces y la gente gritaba y aplaudía

-¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros, y bienvenidos a esta competencia entre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo!- decia por un microfono Nabiki, todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-¡Cada uno cantara un pieza hecha por ellos, y después ustedes votaran en el papel que les di, contaremos los votos y asi decidiremos al ganador!-

Ahhhh ehhh ohhhhh se escuchaban los gritos de la gente

-¡Bien el primero en cantar será Ranma Saotome con su canción original "Kawaikunee iro ke na gee"!- entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-Ranma suerte- le dijo su prometida

-gracias Akane y emm esta canción te la dedico a ti – le dijo jugando con sus pulgares y saliendo al escenario dejando a una muy sonrojada Akane.

Sus "prometidas" comenzaron a animar al igual que su

padre-panda-porrista, todos aplaudieron y comenzó la canción

"_bien Ranma es ahora o nunca ya no hay marcha atrás_" pensó Ranma

(Para que entiendan mejor pueden escuchar la canción los link están arriba de cada letra solo quiten los espacios)

Link de la canción

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T _ 9 o m n 3 X w D w

_**Kawaikunee, iroke ga nee**_

**Tu no eres bonita, tu no tienes atractivo**

"_bueno el siempre me llama asi_" pensó akane _"esa canción es para mi"_

_**tsun to sumashiteru no mo ima no uchi da ze**_

**Incluso con el continuo alejamiento, ahora es el momento**

_**Kyou koso kono shoubu ni ketchaku tsukeru**_

**Hoy es el día en el que decidimos ser enemigos**

"_momento para que somos enemigos"_ bueno mejor escucho penso akane

_**Kaze ni furueru fensu tobi-koete**_

**Temblando en el viento, yo salto por encima de la valla**

_**Omae to mukiau yuuhi no akichi**_

**Y me enfrento a ti, el terreno llano al atardecer,**_**  
>ippo chikazuku tabi ni hanareru you na<strong>_

**Eres demasiado cabezota, es lo que me gusta de ti**

Cuando canta Ranma veia fijamente a Akane para que entendiera que la canción era para ella

"_oye me dijo cabezota bueno le gusta"_ pensaba sonrojándose

_**Iji-ppari-na toko ga yokei nanda ze**_

**Avanzo un paso y retrocedo dos más,**

_**Hito sashi yubi de nerai sadameru**_

**Yo señalo con mi dedo índice:**

_**Haato no oku no manji wo misero yo**_

**Muestra la verdadera profundidad en tu corazón**_**  
><strong>__"vamos Ranma ya va la parte difícil tu puede hacerlo"_ se daba animos mentales el ojiazul

"_la profundidad de mi corazón, no entiendo_" pensaba bueno ya saben quien

Mientras cantaba no perdía la vista de su prometida el publico se confundía por la letra pero aun asi seguían animados

_**kawaikunee, iroke ga nee**_

**Tú no eres bonita, no tienes atractivo**_**  
>omake ni sunao ja nee<strong>_

**Para colmo no eres amable**

_**suki dakara kattedeta kenka ja nai no sa**_

**No voy a pelear mas por que te quiero**

"_listo lo dije_" respiro y continuo cantando

"_me quiere, RANMA ME QUIERE?" estare soñando"_ pensaba la peliazul

_**Kawaikunee, iroke ga nee**_

**Tu no eres bonita no tienes atractivo**_**  
>hariau ki mo shinee<strong>_

**Tu ni siquiera empiezas a competir**_**  
>furi-kazasu koigokoro mi-nuke mo shinaide<strong>_

**Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti**

_**nibui yatsu  
><strong>_**imbecil**

"_lo repitió Ranma me quiere, el esta enamorado de mi.. me dijo imbecil?"  
><em>mientras entraba el solo de la canción ranma comenzó a pelear contra Ryoga y de Kuno quienes sabían a quien dedicaba el la letra, pero aun asi el no dejaba de mirar a su prometida

_**Hito no chuukoku ni wa mimi o kase yo na**_

**Escucha esta solitaria advertencia**

_**Tatta ichido-kiri shika iitakunai ze**_

**No quiero decirlo mas de una vez**

_**omae mitai na shinpai-na yatsu o hitoribotchi de hotte okeru ka  
><strong>_**¿**Puede una persona tan preocupada como tu dejarme solo?

"_quiere que me aleje mmm... creo que será cuando pelea o no? Hablaremos después"__**  
>kawaikunee, iroke ga nee<strong>_

**Tu no eres bonita, no tienes atractivo**_**  
>omake ni tsuyoku mo nee<strong>_

**Para colmo no eres fuerte**_**  
>suki dakara aite shite ita wake ja nai sa<strong>_

**No es por eso, es por que he estado asumiendo que te quiero**_**  
><strong>__"entonces no le importa que no sea tan fuerte? Oh kami repitió que me quería"_

_**kawaikunee, iroke ga nee**_

**Tu no eres bonita, no tienes atractivo**_**  
>amaeru ki mo shinee<strong>_

**Ni siquiera te dejas mimar**_**  
>kudakechiru koigokoro tsukame mo shinaide<strong>_

**Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que mi corazón esta siendo roto en pedazos**

_**Nibui yatsu**_

**Imbecil**

"_roto en pedazos? Como quería ese baka que me diera cuenta de que me quiere si me decía de insultos?"__****_

_**kawaikunee, iroke ga nee**_

**Tuno eres bonita, no tienes atractivo**_**  
>omake ni sunao ja nee<strong>_

**Para colmo no eres amable**_**  
>suki dakara kattedeta kenkaja nai no sa<strong>_

**No voy a pelear más porque te quiero**_**  
>kawaikunee, iroke ga nee<strong>_

**Tú no eres bonita, no tienes atractivo**

_**Hariau ki mo shinee**_

**Tú ni siquiera comienzas a competir**_**  
>furi-kazasu koigokoro mi-nuke mo shinaide<strong>_

**Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti**

_**nibui yatsu**_

Imbecil

"_listo termine por fin" _penso el ojiazul la canción termino y todos comenzaron aplaudir y a gritar porras durante toda la cancion el par de "competidores" no dejaban de mirarse y en este momento estaban furiosamente sonrojados

-esa no ser canción para Shampoo-dijo la amazona indignada

-ni para mi, Ran-Chan nunca me ha dicho fea ni poco amable-le contesto Ukyo

-joojojojo mi Ranma-sama jamas me diría a mi algo asi-respondió Kodashi

-bueno entonces esa canción ser dedicada a chica violenta?-pregunto la amazona

-creo que si – le contesto la chica de la espátula

Iban a seguir hablando pero Nabiki les impidió

-¡wow esa fue una gran canción cuñadito, pero ahora es el turno de mi hermanita, reciban a Akane Tendo con su canción original "Jajauma ni sasenaide"!- menciono nabiki por el microfono

Mientras Ranma en cuanto termino de cantar se dirigió directo a Akane

-Akane yo quería-comenzó el ojiazul

-Ranma hablaremos ya que yo cante- le interrumpió Akane

-ah y esta canción también va para ti- y dicho esto se quito la gabardina dejando ver un hermoso vestido negro algo arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver dos bien torneadas piernas, era de tirantes teniendo en la cintura un lazo azul grisáceo (como los ojos de Ranma) marcando su pequeña cintura con una flor en una esquina de su cabello, Ranma estaba impactado jamas la habia visto a akane tan hermosa, bueno el siempre la ha visto bonita definitivamente no era un Kawaikunee, Akane salio al escenario y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-gritaba Hapossai ondeando su pancarta con sostenes

-vamos hija-gritaba Soun con su traje de porrista al igual que Ryoga Kuno y Mousse tambien animaban entonces comenzó la canción:

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = H s q C w i s d 3 k Q

_Yappappaa Yappappaa iishanten_

**No sé que hacer**

_**Hashagu koi wa ike no koi**_

**Mi corazón no es un juego, está unido a tí.  
><strong>_**Yappappaa Yappappaa iishanten**_

**Yap-pap-paa yap-pap-paa No sé que hacer  
><strong>_**Mune no tai wa dakaretai**_

**El besugo de mi corazón quiere que lo abraces**

"_espera si dijo que me la dedicaba eso es para mi" _pensaba el ojiazul escuchando a su prometida

"_vamos Akane da lo mejor de ti" _ se repetía la ojiazul

_**Wake mo wakarazu ni Ranma Ranma de, hi ga kureru**_

**Sin entender bien la razón, el dia se oscurece con Ranma Ranma,.**

_**Kimi to atte kara Ranma Ranma de**_

_**Nan da kan da to, suttamonda no seikimatsu**_

**Desde que estoy contigo, Ranma, Ranma, peleando por una u otra  
>cosa, es lo que nos mantiene unidos.<strong>

"_si creo que esa canción es para mi"_ pensaba el ojiazul sonrojado mientras escuchaba varias veces su nombre en la cancion "_creo que lo de pelear es verdad"_

_**Naze motto shizuka ni "Suki da yo" to ienai no?**_

**¿Porque no me dices "Te quiero" mas lento?**

_**Hariau to watashi mo jaja ni natchau!**_

**Siempre que nos peleamos, ¡me convierto en una salvaje!**

"_un momento ella sabia que la quería , aunque eso de que es una salvaje si es cierto pero, es mi salvaje_" pensaba ya saben quien

_**Beru mo narasazu ni soyo kaze no you ni**_

**Sin tocar el timbre, como una brisa gentil,**

_**Mune no wan-ruumu sumitsuita kimi na no**_

**Te quedaste a vivir en una habitación se mi corazon .**

_**Meiwaku yo Da kedo**_

**Es una molestia, pero,  
><strong>_**...Konya dake ii wa (...Ashita made ii wa)**_

**.sólo por esta noche, está bien.  
>...y aunque sea mañana, está bien.<strong>

"_ella me quiere yo estoy en su corazon rayos se ve preciosa" _pensaba el chico mientras que su prometida bailaba y cantaba le guiño el ojo lo que hizo que se sonrojara "_bueno ya vi para quien era esa frase" _pensaba el chico recordando cuando la oyo cantar

_(listo Akane ya lo dijiste _)pensaba alivia da la peliazul 

_**Yappappaa Yappappaa Ryanshanten**_

**No sé que hacer  
><strong>_**Odoru kisu wa umi no kisu**_

**Un beso en la danza, como un pez en el mar.  
><strong>_**Yappappaa Yappappaa Ryanshanten**_

**No sé que hacer  
>Koi no aji wa kakushi aji<strong>

**El caballo es el ingrediente secreto .**

"_quiere que la bese? Wow sabe lo que significa mi nombre_"  
><em><br>__**Mitsumerareru tabi Ranma ranma de, me ga mawaru**_

**Cada vez que me miras fijamente Ranma, Ranma, me  
>mareo<strong>

**.Koi ni narisou de Ranma ran made**

_**Tanma tanma de sonna mon ne to o-tomodachi**_

**Al parecer me estoy enamorando Ranma,  
>Ranma, Pero tiempo al tiempo, al menos seamos amigos<strong>

"_yo no quiero que seamos amigos_" se decia "_se marea? Bueno también yo me pongo nervioso…. Ella esta enamorada de mi? _Pensaba sorprendido pero feliz

_**Hakuryoku de kudokare hoshi no machi nige-dashita**_

**Me cortejaste con tal fuerza, que huí a la ciudad de las estrellas.**

_**Yume mite 'ta deeto ga marason ni natchau!**_

**La cita con la que he estado soñando, ¡se volverá todo un maratón!**  
><em>"eso es cierto cada vez que estamos solos alguien nos interrumpe, je yo solo quiero ser fuerte para protegerla"<em>

_**Kayui meruhen mo otome ni wa biyaku**_

**Nuestro cuento de hadas se ha vuelto, de uno afrodisíaco a uno de doncellas.**

_**Kimi no yasashisa ni tsutsumareta mitai no**_

**Quiero ser envuelta por tu ternura**

_**Joudan yo Da kedo**_

**Estoy bromeando, pero...  
><strong>_**..Haato wa sukechau (...Itsu ka wa sukechau)**_

**...tu corazón se ha vuelto trasparente ...tarde o temprano se volverá  
>transparente.<strong>  
><em>"si eso es cierto nuestra relacion es rara, ella quiere que yo sea mas cariñoso bueno lo intentare"<em> 

_**Yappappaa Yappappaa iishanten**_

**No sé que hacer  
><strong>_**Hashagu koi wa ike no koi**_

**Mi corazón no es un juego, está  
>unido a tí.<br>**_**Yappappaa Yappappaa iishanten**_

**No sé que hacer  
><strong>_**Mune no tai wa dakaretai**_

**La marea de mi corazón no se consuela.**

Mientras entraba el solo de la canción akane gritaba

-¡aplaudan vamos!- intentando animar a la gente el publico gritaba y aplaudía pero ella solo tenia ojos para un chico con trenza que no dejaba de mirar, aun asi entre el publico sentía tres auras de batalla de tres autoplocamadas prometidas  
><strong><br>**_**Mitsumerareru tabi Ranma Ranma de, me ga mawaru**_

**Cuando me miras fijamente Ranma, Ranma me mareo,**

_**Koi ni narisou de Ranma ranma de, o-tomodachi**_

**Al parecer me he enamorado, Ranma, Ranma, mi amigo.  
><strong>_**Wake mo wakarazu ni Ranma Ranma de, hi ga kureru**_

**Sin entender bien la razón, el dia se oscurece con Ranma , Ranma.**

_**Kimi to atte kara Ranma Ranma de Nan da kan da to, suttamonda no seikimatsu**_

**Desde que estoy contigo, Ranma, Ranma, peleando por una u otra  
>cosa, es lo que nos mantiene unidos<strong>

Mientras cantaba esta estrofa veia a Ranma fijamente y le enviaba sonrisas

"_wow cuantas veces dijo mi nombre no puedo creer que ciegos somos, los dos nos queremos "_

"_listo wow esto fue muy divertido como me atreví a hacerlo pero me sentí muy bien_" pensaba la peliazul bajando del escenario

Termino la cancion y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-Saotome embrujaste a mi diosa de alma de tigresa yo Kuno Tatewaki el relámpago azul de Furinkan no lo permitiré -decia enojado

-no lo se Kuno a mi me fue muy claro Akane ama a Ranma y el a ella hacen bonita pareja-pensaba el chico pato feliz por la parejita

-bueno sabia que esto sucedería- decia Ryoga deprimido pero en el fondo sabia que lo que cantaron era verdad y que Akane seria feliz.

-escucho Saotome? nuestros hijos se quieren- decia Soun con lagrimas en los ojos y con todo el maquillaje escurrido mientras se limpiaba con su falda

-si Tendo que felicidad decia una panda gigante-llorando también

Akane al bajar del escenario se encontró con Ranma

-Bien Akane creo que ahora si debemos hablar-decia nervioso pero feliz el ojiazul

-si creo que .. -comenzó a decir la peliazul cuando

-¡Vaya esa fue una gran demostración hermanita, bien ya los dos nos presentaron sus canciones pero ahora, yo les tengo una sorpresa!- menciono nabiki por el microfono

Ranma y Akane la miraron de forma desconcertada

-¡¿Alguien quiere que canten un dúo?-pregunto Nabiki por el micrófono

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir hasta Mouse excepto ciertas personas

-cállate pato tonto-dijo la amazona pegándole al chico ciego.

-¡Bien Ranma Akane esta canción fue hecha para uste des y se llama "Ranma to Akane no ballad" asi que vengan!- menciono la castaña incitandolos a subir al escenario

Ranma y akane estaban a punto de correr cuando sus padres lo aventaron al escenario

-Nabiki como quieres que cantemos algo que nunca escuchamos?-le pregunto Akane nerviosa

-si el trato era una canción y ya lo hicimos-dijo Ranma también nervioso

-Vamos complazcan a su publico, dicho esto les entrego un micrófono a cada uno y una hoja y se retiro, todos se callaron y la canción comenzó, Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron y solo miraron a la letra que les había entregado Nabiki a cada uno

Se comenzo a escuchar la cancion

-Ranma ya leíste la letra?-le susurro akane a su prometido

-la la es estoy leyendo-le dijo nervioso pero entonces tuvo que comenzar a cantar

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = U L o l a R q E A Y o & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

_**Ranma) warau to kawaii yo**_

_**dakara sunao ni nare yo**_

**Eres adorable cuando sonríes,  
>además de volverte dócil.<strong>

_**(Akane) ijippari-na toko wa**_

_**sou yo o-tagai-sama yo ne**_

**Es cierto, el orgullo  
>nos pone en un mutuo divagar.<strong>

_(lo que dice esa canción es tan cierto _) pensaban después de esto solo se dedicaron a cantar la canción no necesitaban pensar ya que es lo que en realidad ellos pensaban.

_(__**los 2) oya no kimeta iinazuke saisho wa sou demo**_

_**shirazu-shirazu aijou wa mebaete-ita ne**_

**Un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres.  
>Así fué al principio, pero<br>inconcientemente, el amor  
>llego en los dos.<strong>

_**(Ranma) umaku tsutaerarenai ze**_

**Hoy no puedo expresarme bien!**

_**(Akane) futari koi ni bukiyou**_

**Yo también ambos somos torpes en el amor.**

_**(Ranma) kyou wa kao ga mirenai ze**_

**Hoy no puedo mirarte a la cara!**

_**(Akane) konna kimochi hajimete**_

**Siento esto por primera vez.**

Cuando cantaban esto se miraban tiernamente como si con la mirada se digieran lo mucho que se quieren.

_**(los 2) kotoba ni wa mada dasenai kara**_

**Porque todavía no podemos sacar esas palabras.**

_**(Ranma) sotto te ni fureru yo**_

**Quietamente tomo de tu mano**

Mientras seguía el fondo de la canción se miraban sonrojados y nerviosos sabían que la letra era verdad _"creo que después le agradeceré a Nabiki" _penso Ranma. Todo el publico estaba moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro lentamente conmovidos por la letra de la canción, las amigas se Akane sonreian felices por su amiga mientras que los amigos de ranma lloraban por que Akane no les haria caso mientras que sus papas no dejaban de llorar de felicidad.

_**(Akane) futari aete yokatta**_

**Me alegra el haberte conocido**

_**(Ranma) omae dake o mamoru ze**_

**No importa donde estes te protegeré**

_**(Akane) zutto machi-kogarete-ita**_

**He estado esperando ansiosamente este momento**

_**(Ranma) ima wa dare mo mienai**_

**Ahora no puedo ver a nadie mas**

(mírame akane)

_En eso Akane lo volteo a ver _

_**(los 2) yasashisa o tashikametai kara**_

**Quiero comprobar si me quieres de verdad**

_**(Akane) sotto te ni fureru wa**_

**Quietamente tomo de tu mano**

En esto comenzaron los coros de la canción la pareja parecía hinoptizada por la mirada del otro

Todo el publico callado escuchaba y veia a la pareja, se podía sentir el amor entre los dos, hasta ciertas "prometidas" y "pretendientes" enojadas y tristes se daban cuenta de que la guerra estaba perdida

_Coros de la cancion _

_**(Men) umaku tsutaerarenai ze**_

**No puedo expresarme bien!**

_**(Women) futari koi ni bukiyou**_

**Ambos somos torpes en el amor.**

_**(Men) kyou wa kao ga mirenai ze**_

**Hoy no puedo mirarte a la cara!**

_**(Women) konna kimochi hajimete**_

**Siento esto por primera vez.**

_**(los dos) kotoba ni wa mada dasenai kara**_

**Porque todavía no podemos sacar esas palabras.**

_**(Ranma) sotto te ni fureru yo**_

**Quietamente tomo de tu mano**

_**(Akane) sotto te ni fureru wa**_

**Quietamente tomo de tu mano**

En esta parte el ojiazul estiro su mano y Akane la tomo entrelazando sus dedos, la cancion seguia mientras se veían intensamente mientras inconscientemente acercaban sus rostros

-Ranma-dijo la peliazul perdiéndose en sus ojos

-akane-respondió el perdido en su mirada también mientras la cancion seguia

Les quedaba poco espacio pero llegaron al escenario Ryoga, Kuno y Gosunkuki jalando a Ranma y kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo a akane ya que no pudieron con sus celos

-Ranma- dijo ella

-Akane-dijo el, los demás jalaban e intentaban que se se soltaran de la mano

-Ranma-

-Akane- seguían agarrados

-RANMA- se estaban soltando

-AKANE-

-RANMAA-

-AKANEEEEEEEEEE- grito mientras se soltaban de la mano la canción termino y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y gritar, la mayoría lloraban de la emoción las chichas gritaban y lloraban emocionadas, Nokoda y Kasumi también aplaudían sabían que la pareja se quería, hapossai, Soun y Tendo ya estaban en un rincon borrachos ya que tenian que "festejar" que sus escuelas por fin se unirían, mientras que Nabiki sonreía satisfecha, ya que había cumplido su objetivo

-shampoo no permitir esta relacion-

-Ran-Chan-

-Ranma-sama de a esa plebeya y cásate conmigo-

-Saotome te maldigo-

-Ranma como pudiste-

-Akane tendo hermosa flor de loto quédate conmigo-

Todos se prepararon para la pelea pero Mousse decidió hacer algo bueno por la pareja

-Ranma toma a Akane y váyanse de aquí – grito el chico pato lanzando un bomba de humo, Ranma obedeció tomo a akane en sus brazos y salio saltando del dojo Akane solo se aferro a su cuello y se dejo llevar tenia que hablar eso era muy cierto.

Mientras se disipaba el humo la gente salía depositando su voto en una urna que puso Nabiki, todos salían contentos del espectáculo

-rayos se escaparon, shampoo ir tras ellos-grito la amazona saliendo del dojo

-shampoooo espérame quédate conmigo-grito Mousse siguiendo a la amazona

-no permitiré esa relacion- gritaron los hermanos Tatewaki siguiendo a los amazonas, Gosunkuki estaba desmayado asi que no pudo ir

-Ukyo tu no iras tras ellos?-pregunto Ryoga a la cocinera

-no ellos dos se quieren espero yo encontrar a alguien que me quiera asi y tu Ryoga?- le respondió

-Yo siempre supe que ellos se querían solo que necesitaban un empujón contesto el chico de la pañoleta

-te comprendo, vamos a mi restaurante por un okonomiyaki para animarnos si?-pregunto la chica sonriéndole

-s si es esta bien- contesto el chico del colmillo algo nervioso y asi se dirigieron hacia la…

-Ryoga por acá- contesto Ukyo

-jeje mejor tu guía- dijo el chico lacándose la cabeza y siguiendo a la cocinera.

Mientras tanto Ranma y akane estaban escondidos en el árbol donde Ranma había ido antes a escribir su canción, estaban muy cerca por lo que akane estaba mega sonrojada:

-Ranma- le dijo ella

-shhh guarda silencio-le respondió el tapando su boca, entonces vieron pasar a los amazonas y a los hermanos Tatewaki, cuando ya estaban muy lejos de ahí por fin Ranma se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenia con su prometida, se separaron sonrojados y nerviosos, ya que se calmaron se sentaron un poco cerca en la rama del árbol, los dos observaban la luna la cual brillaba junto con muchas estrellas, Ranma vio a Akane preciosa con ese brillo que le daba la luna y esa ropa parecía un ángel, Akane se sintió observada y lo volteo a ver

-ranma-dijo, el se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado

-Ranma, en serio crees que soy una Kawaikunee?- pregunto ella, el se tenso al momento:

-en realidad solo lo hago para molestarte en realidad eres mu.. muy b bon bonita-contesto el ojiazul nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

-y en serio tu me quieres?- pregunto ilusionada la peliazul

-y por favor responde con la verdad si no jamás volveré a creerte. -le advirtió la chica

el se sintió acorralado sabia que era verdad pero rayos, que la chica no lo entendió con la canción Akane al ver que no obtenía una respuesta supo que no era correspondida,

-esta bien no te preocupes, creo que toda la canción no era para mi-

dijo agachando la miraba e intentando que las lagrimas no salieran, el se sintió mal pero se armo de seguridad sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ya no habia vuelta de hoja, Akane se estaba parando lista para saltar del árbol cuando su prometido la tomo de la cintura y le impidió saltar

-Ranma que te pamm?- no pudo terminar ya que había sido callada por los labios de su prometido el cual creyó que asi quedaría mas claro y sacando valor de quien sabe donde, le estaba robando un beso a su prometida, Akane estaba con los ojos como platos ¿Cómo ranma se atrevió a hacer esto? Poco a poco cerro los ojos y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido dejándose llevar por el dulce roce de sus labios, era un beso inexperto y tímido pero lleno del amor que por tantos años se habían aguardado, no había dudas se amaban sentían que sus corazones se saldrían en cualquier momento, en sus estomagos sentian mil maripositas de la emoción que sentían,

poco a poco se separaron y abrieron los ojos mientras seguían abrazados , los dos estaban sonrojados y se perdían en la mirada del otro asi que Ranma decidió terminar con eso :

._** furi-kazasu koigokoro mi-nuke mo shinaide**_

**Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti**

_**nibui yatsu**_

**Imbecil**

Le canto ranma a Akane en el oidio ella solo sonrio, entonces se acerco al oido de su prometido y le susurro

_**Mune no wan-ruumu sumitsuita kimi na no**_

**Te quedaste a vivir en una habitación se mi corazon .**

_**Meiwaku yo Da kedo**_

**Es una molestia, pero,  
><strong>_**...Kondo dake ii wa (...Ashita made ii wa)**_

**.sólo por esta noche, está bien.  
>...y aunque sea mañana, está bien.<strong>

En respuesta ranma le beso tiernamente la mejilla

-ranma- le dijo

-que sucede?- pregunto el chico aun abrazado a su prometida

-¿si me amas por que lo negaste el dia de la boda?- pregunto ella llena de curiosidad

-bueno lo hice por que tenia miedo, de que no me correspondieras y que te estuvieras casando conmigo por hacerme un favor- dijo el sinceramente

-jeje eres un baka, ese dia me iba a casar contigo por que estoy enamorada de ti-dijo ella

-ahora lo se – respondió a si siguieron abrazados

-Sabes que hemos sido unos tonto por dejarnos llevar por nuestro orgullo?- le dijo a su prometida todavía sin soltarla

-lo se, pero asi somos además, pelear es lo que nos une-le dijo ella

-eso es cierto pero, deberías de mandarme a volar un poco mas cerca- le dijo el ojiazul en forma de reclamo sin dejar de sonreír

ella soltó un pequeña risita

-ok lo tendré en cuenta intentare ser un poco menos violenta-le dijo ella

-si pero eres mi violenta- dicho esto la abrazo y se sentaron estuvieron asi un buen rato después Ranma saco algo se su bolsillo una papel un poco arrugado y se lo dio:

-toma es la letra de la canción quisiera dártela como un recuerdo –le dijo el chico de la trenza entregando el papel todavía un poco nervioso, dicho esto Akane lo tomo y se comenzó a reír por lo que Ranma se sintió ofendido

-dámela-dijo el intentándosela quitar

-no es eso Ranma es que- y dicho esto ella también saco un papel en mejores condiciones y se lo entrego

-yo iba a darte lo mismo- le contesto y se la dio Ranma lo tomo

-gracias- le contesto

-sabes, deberíamos de agradecerle a Nabiki y pedirle un copia de la ultima pista no crees?- comento la peliazul

-si y creer que por fin aclaramos las cosas por medio de un reto-respondió el Chico de trenza

-si creo que todo lo tomamos por reto –contesto ella

-si pero yo cante mejor que tu-

-baka-

-kawaikunee-

-tonto-

-fea-

-egocentrico-

-violenta-

-Eres un mmm- no pudo seguir ya que otra vez fue callada por los labios de Ranma, ¿desde cuando ranma era tan abierto con sus sentimientos?

-vaya ya se como podemos terminar nuestra peleas- le dijo el al separarse, todavía sonrojado

-tonto-le respondió poniendo su cabeza en su hombro

-Ranma que haremos con nuestros padres?

-les diremos que nosotros elegiremos cuando casarnos y hablare con Shampoo y Ukyo ya que Kodashi no creo que entienda- le dijo el chico de la trenza recargado en su prometida.

-gracias Ranma por quererme tal y como soy aunque no sea muy dócil y sea terca y orgullosa-le dijo mirándolo a sus ojos

-Gracias por querer a este egocéntrico y también orgulloso baka jeje- le dijo en respuesta y dándole otro corto beso

– pero sigues siendo una marimacho pechos planos- entonces un mazo se azoto en su cabeza

-Baka- le dijo volviendo a guardar su mazo

-yo también te quiero- dijo el sobandose la cabeza y volviéndola a abrazar y asi la luna fue testigo de el principio de la relacion de la parejita mas famosa de Nerima.

Mientras en el dojo Nabiki contaba las ganancias del dia, había ganado el triple de lo que creyó _"y aparte haber grabado todo el evento me traerá mas ganancias"_ Nokoda y Kasumi intentaban levantar a los borrachos de Soun Gemma y Hapossai, después Nabiki se puso a contar los votos y al terminar una sonrisa salio de su rostro

-¿y quien gano hermanita?- pregunto Kasumi

-nadie, fue empate, mira en los papeles yo puse tres opciones

*gano Akane

*gano Ranma

*que tontos olvídenlo y ya sean pareja

-vaya y todos votaron por la ultima opción?-pregunto Kasumi

-si asi no tendré que pagar a ninguno de los dos ni tampoco a papa y a tío Gemma- menciono con una gran sonrisa del negocio que tenia

-bueno pero creo que los que ganaron son Ranma y Akane verdad? Pregunto la mayor de los tendo

-asi es después de todo son un par de orgullosos y era la única opción-contesto la castaña.

Y eso era cierto los que Ganaron fue dos jóvenes orgullosos, tercos y enamorados que se dijeron que se amaban todo por un reto

FIN

Notas

Bueno gracias por haber leído este mi primer fanfic me gustaría que me dijieran lo que opinan del el en un review y ahora algunos datos

La canción que Ranma canto es de un álbum Ranma Nettou Uta Gassen y es cantada por el grandioso Kappei Yamaguchi el seiyu de ranma.

La canción que Akane canto es el conocido primer opening de este anime y esta interpretado por Nisho Etsuko (finjamos que es Akane)

Y por ultimo la ultima canción es un ending de los ovas en su versión completa interpretado por Kappei y Noriko los seiyus de ranma y Akane que en mi opinión es la mejor canción de todas ya que dice lo que ellos sientes

Ya para finalizar esta idea surgió debido que yo siempre he creido al declararse debería ser debido a un reto y por eso decidi que fuera de canciones creo la música interpreta mejor los sentimientos.

Dicho esto espero seguir escribiendo fics (ya tengo unos en mente) besos y espero estar de vuelta en poco tiempo

Alexita-saotome.


End file.
